Eternal Flower
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: We all know the Hobbit story. But what happens when you add someone new? Read and find out Bell's story. (Comments welcome)
1. Past and Present

It is a clear day in the hills of the Shire as a young girl tries to race a rabbit. The child Hobbit falls to the soft grass laughing and looking up at the clear sky. Closing her ice blue eyes she feels the wind blow through her chestnut wavy chestnut hair.

On the window another song is carried, it's sad but also sweet. Standing she fallows it to see a scruffy looking Dwarf sitting on a rock singing this sad song.

"What cha doing?" The freckle faced girl calls behind him.

Startled by the bell like voice the dark brown haired young man turns to her. His face is scruffy with long dark black hair. But something in those deep eyes was sad.

"Just remembering my home." The young man turns back to the far off mountains with longing eyes.

The girl sees this but doesn't really understand it. She runs off after a few minutes, the Dwarf is confused but shakes it off humming the tone again. Not to long after she left the girl returns out of breath with a blue star shaped flower in hand.

"These are called Blue Star, they mean new hope. Pretty huh?" The girl holds it out.

The young Dwarf stares at this and smiling face of the girl. He couldn't help letting a small one creep over his face as he takes the gift.

"BUD!?" Calls a young man's voice from a top of a different hill.

'Uncle Bilbo.' The girl turns to see a familiar man shouting for her.

"Bye bye." The girl runs off with a wave.

'Bud huh? It fits her.' The young man sniffs the gift left for him.

The young girl runs up the hill to her curly haired uncle. He tries to look at the dirty and grass stained child.

"Hello uncle Bilbo." The freckle faced girl giggles proud of her antics.

"Really Bell, what am I to do with you?" The warm brown eyed man shakes his head with a chuckle.

Taking Bell's hand he leads her back for a bath and lunch. Though lunch would happen first.

Years later that same child is now a young woman sitting under a tree reading a book on adventures intently. To her the rest of the world didn't exist as she is pulled into this world of sword fights, knights, Dwarfs, and Wizards.

As the morning fades away she drifts off into a dream as the spring air swirls around her. Little did she know the adventures she so desired would soon begin.

'Sunset?' Bell rubs her sleepy eyes.

"Oh no! Uncle Bilbo is going to be so mad!" Bell jumps up rushing for home.

Brushing through her wild hair quickly putting them in messy braids, she then backs up the pumpkin cake and then races for her uncles. Arriving she's surprised to hear cheering.

'Did he have a party planned?' Bell enters confused.

After hanging her cloak she turns to see Dwarfs and a Wizard in the dining room. They were throwing plates around and making a feast wildly as another goes through the liquor cabinet.

"Young miss." An old white bearded Dwarf nods.

"What's in the basket?" The youngest and only a bit scruffy one turns his attention to the basket.

"Pumpkin cake with white hardening frosting." Bell says without really thinking.

"NO! Bell! Don't feed them!" Bilbo hollers clearly in a panic.

"Well they're here and there is enough." The twenty looking woman shrugs looking at all the men and then out at the darkening sky.

While her uncle seems rather miffed about all the carious Bell rather likes the rowdiness. She laughs as they eat and party.

"Lace can you entertain us?" A black haired man calls after they cleaned up.

"Excuse me? My niece isn't an entertainer." Bilbo huffs.

'Really he's so bitter.' Bel sighs.

It was then was then the doorbell rang again. Bell answered it to see a familiar man standing at the door. Seeing the attractive Dwarf again her heart raced.

"You going to move?" The man calls trying to look in to the whole.

Bell moves letting him in. Her heart sinking slightly, of course he wouldn't recognize someone he met as a child.

"Thorin." Gandalf nods to the sparkling eyed man.

"Gandalf." Thorin nods then heads in to meet with the others.

As they talk of their plan to go into the mountains to take back their home, Bell's eyes light up with excitement. But Bilbo seems to want no part of it. He agrees to let them stay the night but nothing more.

"Uncle they need you. You can't just leave them like this." Bell whispers looking into his room.

"This just… it's not the Bagans way." Bilbo shakes his head.

"If the Bagans way is leaving people behind, then I don't want to be one." Bell leaves his door way.

"Bell…" Bilbo starts sighing heavily.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

The pines were roaring on the heights

The wind was moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

For ancient king and elvish lord

There many a gleaming golden hoard

They shaped and wrought, and light they caught

To hide in gems on hilt of sward.

Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away, ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold." The Dwarfs sing.

Bell stood in the doorway listening to them. Closing her eyes she could almost picture the home they left behind. Opening them again she sees the contract on a stool. An idea hitting her she moves quickly.


	2. The Start

The next morning she waits for all of them by the edge of the Shire. A small bag packed on her little pony.

"And WHAT do you think you're doing?" Bilbo stares at her sharply.

"I signed it." Bell calls grinning ear to ear.

"Signed? Signed what?" Bilbo's eyes widen hoping he's wrong.

"The contract. She added a part, Healer: Bell Bagans." Balin turns it over.

"No. No way is she coming. She… Gandalf!" Bilbo turns to the Wizard.

"She signed the contract. Nothing more can be done." Gandalf shrugs.

"Your mother will kill me. You know that right?" Bilbo sighs heavily.

Bell simply smiles as she joins them, her wild hair tied back into a ponytail. So excited to have this chance she couldn't think of another better.

Thorin eyes this odd girl. When one looks ready to turn back not three feet from home the other seems ready to run as far as the pony can go without stopping.

'She's an odd one. Like…' Thorin recalls the small Hobbit from so long ago.

Shaking his head he stays focused on the beginning of the long journey ahead of them.

The beginning few weeks of the journey are quiet, aside from Bilbo's complaints about wanting to return to the Shire. Or the few thieves that tried to attack them. But all are chased off or discouraged by their numbers. Those that did come close are shoed off by Gandalf.

As months pass Bell grows tired of being useless aside from treating cuts and asked to be taught how to shoot a bow. Kili is more than happy to help the curious young Hobbit.

"There now don't hold it too tight. Right. Relax your shoulders." Kili stands behind her as she holds his bow.

Bell tries to keep his words in mind as she holds the weapon. Releasing the arrow it misses her target and almost hits Norin. He gives a sharp look at the girl whom is trying to hide the bow behind her back looking around nervously. Meanwhile Kili is rolling in the dirt laughing.

"She seems to be finding her way." Gandalf laughs smoking his pipe near Bilbo.

"Then why not ask HER to be you're thief?" Bilbo huffs cross armed and clearly annoyed at her learning this.

"Because her spirit is too wild for it. She could never stay focused enough on it, nor would she have the mental tact. The bow will help sharpen these things but it will take a good long while." Gandalf looks over at the girls apologizing to the Dwarf.

'Though she'll never have the heart for it. Which I can honestly say I'm happy about.' The old Wizard has a tenderness to him watching her.

However, these familiar faces aren't the only ones keeping an eye on her. Thorin keeps following her from the corner of his eyes as he rests. Something about THIS Hobbit had his attention, though he's not sure what.

"She's interesting huh?" Fili, Kili's brother, sits next to their will be king.

The youngest of the group had taken a liking to her. The three had formed a small friendship in a short amount of time. Though it was coming clear Fili was going to want something more by the end of this trip.

"She's a hyper rabbit, nothing else." Thorin turns over trying to keep from reacting as she moves about.

The trip progressed about a hill side near the mountains. During this time Gandalf and Thorin argued over which way to go often. The wizard wanted to head for the Elves land while the would be king wanted nothing to do with them. Much was said mostly the old wizard calling him stubborn and blinded by past slights.

"Gandalf? Where are you going?" Bell sees him stumping off from camp.

"To take the company of the only person that has any since!" Gandalf huffs storming off.

"And who would that be?" Bilbo looks confused.

"Myself!" The old wizard bellows.

Mumbling something about Dwarfs he soon vanishes from sight. Everyone wondering if he would return, though the others didn't look as nervous about as Bilbo was.

Bell made dinner as the others made the camp. Something of a ritual by this point of traveling for three months. But still her uncle passed about wondering where Gandalf had gone and when he would return. Finally, if only to keep him busy for a bit, the others tell him to bring food to the youngest two watching the horses.

'Uncle has been with them for a while. I wonder if he started ranting to them as well.' Bell looks over to the path where the horses could be heard.

"We got trouble!" The two call running down to the others.

"Calm down boys. Now what's the trouble?" Balin looks at them with a warm grandfather like smile.

"Trolls." They point back that way.

"Where's my uncle?" Bell sits up terrified.

"About that…" The two start rubbing the back of their necks.

Soon everyone has taken something to defend themselves with rushing to help Bilbo. Good thing too, they made it just in time to help him. Bell tried to keep up but soon found herself in the trolls grip.

All are tied up waiting to be eaten after that. The young girl tries to keep herself from shaking as he uncle tries to stall for time.

One of the trolls picks her up to eat along with a Dwarf. Luckily Bilbo says something that makes him drop them. The fat red haired Dwarf lands on top of a few others making them grunt while Bell lands on top of Fili. Both flush at this trying to wriggle away from each other.

At last Gandalf destroys a bolder, revealing the sun light turning the Trolls to stone. All are relieved at this. Soon all are free and looking for the Troll cave. Bell chooses to remain outside of the indescribable stink whole, very much having her fill of trolls and their smell.

Returning with weapons and a small hand full of gold, they head out again. Making it to a new town they are able to rest and get new horses and a little food, but nothing else.


	3. Songs Spell

Having to conserve rations and money they take to the woods for camping. But as the last bits of spring come closer the rain pours down and better shelter is needed. They race for a nearby town on one such night.

They are turned away a few times. But one man takes pity on them letting them stay in his barn for the night.

"What will do in the morning?" Bilbo shivers.

"We'll figure something out." Gandalf assures him.

The next morning Bell decides to help the farmer and his family with chores. The kids didn't mind the help. The others help when they wake up.

"Thank you for all the help." The wife, a tan woman, smiles at the young girl.

"It's the least we can do for hosting us for the night." Bell smiles happily as she leaves a milk bucket by the door.

"But what are you going to do from now on?" The six months along woman looks at her and the large group worried.

"What do you mean?" Bell looks confused.

"Flooded!?" Calls a group of Dwarves with the tall farmer.

"Flood?" Bell turns to the woman.

"Yes." The wife nods a bit sadly. "There's only two roads out and can be temperamental during the rainy season. But with the down pours over the last few weeks took its toll. You were lucky to make it in when you did." The woman sighs heavily looking at the girl worried about what'll happen.

"We'll be okay. Don't worry." Bell smiles softly at the woman.

They all know they can't stay in the barn anymore. But the family does keep the horses with them. Really they would have to give them up to have any chance of finding a place to stay and this family could clearly use the extra income.

Thorin was the one that insisted on them keeping them without having to pay for it. His eyes locked on the kids with battered hands and clothes barely fitting them. He was clearly worried for the family and wants them to have a bit of ease.

'He's so gentle.' Bell smiles as she eyes him as they walk into town.

'She seems taken by him.' Fili's eyes are on her as she's looking at an oblivious Thorin. 'I wonder if she'll ever look at me that way.' He clenches over his heart slightly.

The group walks about trying to find a place to stay. Sadly they find little help.

"Can you entertain? Or cook?" A kind of scruffy man ponders with his fingers playing with his mustache.

"Yes." Bell nods happily.

She goes to find the others that were asking around other places. They were all eager to have a place to stay and some food apart of their deal. Turns out it'll take at least a month for the water to recede enough for the roads to be clear enough for anyone to leave.

The first few days go by without a hitch. The Dwarves sing or play instruments as the Hobbits cook and Gandalf does tricks with smoke or tells stories.

"Hey~ Bell, y do'n you sing?" A drunk man grabs her arm.

"I…" Bell looks uncomterble with her hand grabbed like that.

"Oh come on!" Another man calls a bit too loudly. "We've heard you hummin. Let's hear it." He smirks with a rosy drunken blush on his face.

'Actually I'm curious too.' Fili glances at her a bit flushed.

Bell is hesitant at first but soon joins the guys on the make shift stage. Not like she wasn't dressed for that part, the waitress outfit is actually really nice and can be worn for a stage outfit as well.

"Upon one summer's morning

I carefully did stray

Down by the Walls of Wapping

Where I met a sailor gay

Conversing with a young lass

Who seem'd to be in pain

Saying, William, when you go

I fear you'll ne'er return again

My heart is pierced by Cupid

I disdain all glittering gold

There is nothing can console me

But my jolly sailor bold~" Bell sings as the guys play.

All the men seem entranced by her song. She's a talent and all welcome the change of her soothing tones.

"Another!" They call with lifted mugs.

'Another?' Bell ponders what else to sing after finishing the usual songs.

Well... there is one. She contemplates doing it. No one outside of the Shire has ever heard her songs.

"Dreams of a time so long ago, yet still I remember you. Lonely prince where do those eyes travel to? Do you still sing that song of a time long lost?" Bell starts singing on her own.

'What? Could she be…? She can't. Can she?' Thorin stares at the girl wide eyed.

Sitting next to Bilbo the hobbit tells him how she wrote the song for a Dwarf she met as a young girl. Then Thorin is sure it's HER. The girl that gave him the Blue Star flower that time.

As everything is settling down Thorin sits outside on a rock. His mind swirling as he looks up at the stars thinking of a time long ago mixed with the song playing in his head. Did she really write that for him?

"Thorin? What are you doing out here?" Bell looks at him a bit confused to see him on his own.

"Just thinking." Thorin tries to keep his eyes on the stars, but sneaks looks at her as she enjoys the cool yet warming wind.

The wind blows through her curled up done dark hair in contrast to her ivory skin. All complimented by the off the shoulder long violet dress.

"Is something on my face?" Bell flushes seeing him eyeing her.

"No just…" Thorin looks to the side slightly. "Did you really write that song for a Dwarf you met as a child?" he eyes her, a part of him wanting to see if she knows it's him.

'Did he remember me?' Bell plays with her wavy bangs on her left side.

"I did." Bell twirls her hair in her hand. "I always wanted to travel and see if he would hear this. I wonder if he'd remember me. Is that odd?" She slightly glances at him.

The way she's looking at him and that song… the will be king couldn't stop himself as he pulls her arm slightly stealing her lips. The Hobbit's knees go weak at this. She's been kissed before but never like this. When their lips part her eyes declare she wants more. Luckily the two of them have sing rooms so no will notice them coming up the stairs together or one going to the others room.

The moment the door is closed to Thorin's room his lips are on hers again pinning her to the door. As one hand holds her there the other starts pulling up the dress, her body heating up at every touch.

"Thorin." Bell mutters through deep breaths.

Her eyes declare more as she shivers in his hold. Any part of him that thought about stopping is now silent. Doesn't matter if she's THAT kid. No, it's because she is he can't.

"Stop tempting me woman." Thorin almost whispers in a gruff tone as he quickly lifts the dress off revealing her corset and undergarments.

Her ivory skin sticks out even more here as there's a flush to her face from their brief touches. Her breasts clearly being held back by the blue corset around her curvy waist.

Taking each other's lips one more they slowly move to the bed. His clothes being shed along the way until all that's left is his trousers as he's over her on the large human sized bed. Her wavy hair, now unbound, sprawls out on the sheets lost in a mix of his. Her hands on his chest as his work on the black strings of her corset and then linger over her freed skin.

Losing breath under these touches all she can do is move slightly while her own feel around his toned body. There are times she'll feel scars from burns or stitches. He would shiver slightly at these moments, giving a small glint at find a weak point. Though he'd get his playful revenge at find her sensitive spots. Always slowly moving down her body. As he removes her undergarments, starting to kiss the inners of her thigh she nearly calls out.

She stops herself though by clinging to the sheets, squirming slightly at his warm lips going up and down her legs. He almost seems disappointed she didn't call out but continues. Once she looks ready he finally enters her. It was then he reserved a shock, she's tight. Too tight. Is she…?

Looking down at her, the question clear on his face, she simply looks at him flushed. Her eyes seeming to ask if that's wrong. It wasn't, if anything this excited him more as he takes her in. Despite it being her first time she doesn't scream or call out, she simply holds on to his back with all the strength she can manage. Sometimes kissing each other's lips or any other part they can find their hot haze.

"Truly, what spell was in that song Bell?" Thorin stares softly at the young Hobbit sleeping soundly next to him.

The moon light hitting her face highlights the contrasts between her skin and chestnut hair. Not to mention the freckles that could be seen as constellations.


End file.
